death is only the beginning
by alittlemoonlight
Summary: Sorry this starts out really slow, but the first chapter was rushed. Not really a Delena, sorry :D  Please leave feedback, i enjoy both good and bad. Requests? Opinions? Let me know:  Hope you enjoy! Rated M for sc and language
1. Chapter 1 Stairs

Charli crept silently through the dusty, time ridden house. The floors creaked under every step she took. "Elena" she called out, her voice barely even a whisper. "Help!" she heard her best friend's voice call out in pain. Her heart began pounding harder and harder as she searched through the moonlit house for a way up. The stale air cracked her throat as her breathes came quicker.

Finally finding her way, she took a step up and was suddenly stopped by a deep, ferocious growl. Her fear of death took over her body. She turned slowly. A pair of glowing, golden eyes stared hungrily at her. Charli jumped back as the wolf stepped forward. She tripped over something on the floor and fell backwards on the stairs. She busted through the rotten wood and crashed hard on the floor. "Elena" she croaked, the rusty taste of blood filling her mouth. She tilted her head upwards to find a giant, sharp piece of stair sticking through her stomach. "Help" she tried to get out, but her words were silent. Her body began to numb and get cold as her blood spread on the floor. She faded in and out of reality. She now laid flat on the ground slowly dying. Charli's eyes flicked open as a loud crash and the whine of a dog brought her back to life, just for a little bit longer. She could no longer feel the burn of oxygen hitting her open flesh. She almost broke a sweat trying to open her eyes at the smeared noises of voices and rushing feet.

The blood began to overflow her mouth and spill slowly from her lips. She forced her eyes to break open and caught a pair of deep, ice blue eyes hovering over her. _Damon_...she thought. Her urge to live grew but her strength lowered. "Damon, you have to remove the stair from her stomach" she heard Stefan urge. The blood was already almost gone. The Salvatore's listened as her heartbeat faded away. "Do something!" Elena yelled. "Breathe" Damon urged "Take as deep of breaths as you can". Charli's breathes rasped in her throat. "She's dying" Elena cried "Damon hurry". Charli took one last deep breath and lifted her head. Her eyes widened at the sight of Damon grasping tight to the giant piece of wood. She felt the wood splinter her insides and fire rip through her body as he yanked the stair from her stomach. She shrieked in pain and her body convulsed as her last bit of blood poured from her. Damon ripped open his wrist and forced his blood to her mouth. His took his other hand and massaged her throat, causing her to swallow his blood.

Her heartbeat stopped. Stefan pulled Elena tight against him. "Stefan...?" Elena gestured for an answer. "Damon...?" her eyes teared up. "Someone, tell me something!" She hollared. "It was too la-" Stefan was cut off, and the group's stair was taken over by Charli turning over, choking out blood. Her heartbeat was faint now. "Damon..." she forced out. She tried to get up, but her weak arms gave out. "Charli..." Elena asked worrily. "She'll be fine. Just lost a lot of blood" Stefan reassured. "C'mon" Damon picked her up "Let's get you cleaned up" and he left to the car in vampire speed. Charli passed out from the rush once more.

During the ride home, Charli awoke to the group talking. "What was she doing in there?" Stefan asked. "I don't know" Elena replied. "She called your name" Damon said. His eyes met with his brothers. "What?" Elena said, noticing the stare. Their voices drained out and her vision blurred to black. She was gone again.

Now reality came in and out. She saw a flash of the stairs. Damon held her body in his arms, carrying her up the stairs of the boarding house. She heard water splashing on a hard surface. _Shower_...she thought. The cool water began to run over her face. Chills ran up her spine and open her eyes for a moment. Dirt and blood swirled around the drain as it washed away. "Where..." she whispered "Wh..am..". "Ssshh" Damon hushed her as he wiped the blood from her face and neck "Just breathe". Her consciousness tried to regain normality and she went back out. She awoke again to see Damon remove her shirt. Then his. His pants. Her pants. Her bra. Now he had her pressed tight against the wall, her legs were hugging his waist. His lips pressed softly against hers. Her core tightened and blood rushed to the lips as he grinded his member against her nub. She opened her mouth to moan and he snuck his tongue inside to play with hers. Her wetness began to cover his throbbing dick. "Mmmm" she moaned into his mouth. Damon couldn't take it any longer. He pulled back to watch her face as he forced his huge length inside her. Her eyes widened and he covered her gaping mouth as she moaned in painful pleasure. "Sshhh" he smiled as she took all of him into her. He placed his hand tight around her throat so she could barely breathe. Damon began pounding himself hard inside of her, her perky breasts bouncing as he hit her cervix. Her heart quickened. He could feel her body tighten as she came close to her release. His grip became unknowingly too tight. DAMON she mouthed and pulled at his hand. His thrusts quickened and his eyes turned blood red. She smirked slightly as his fangs elongated. He let go just as she came. The feeling of her walls convulsing around him and her warm cum covering his dick sent him over. He sunk his fangs deep into her neck and released himself. Charli moaned at the feeling of his cum pulsing out against her cervix.

*knock*knock*knock*

They heard the door creak open.


	2. Chapter 2 FaceOff

"Damon?" Elena asked nervously.

*BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*

Charli sat up as an eye gauging headache split down her brain to her spine. She rubbed her eyes and tried to see. Just as she was getting up, her legs turned to mush and she fell to the floor. Just then, Elena rushed in the room.

"Charli?" she said, rushing through the door to help her up "Wow, you're awake".

"Hm?" Charli questioned, confused, running her fingers through her long wavy hair.

"Really? You don't remember?"

"Wow, must've been some party" she laughed.

"Charli…you died" as Elena finished, Charli's eyes widened "Only for a second".

"You don't remember?" Elena asked, Charli answered by shaking her head no.

"Katherine lured you into the old house, pretending to be me. You followed her thinking I was hurt and a wolf attacked you. When you fell backwards, you went through some old stairs and a board went straight through your stomach, there was blood everywhere"

"Woah" Charli said, taking it all in almost as if she were hearing it for the first time. She remembered the party and chasing after Elena into the house, all the blood, how her body hurt, but she didn't remember the fall or the attack…or dying. "So…if a board went through my stomach, how am I here?". Damon's smirk and ice blue eyes flashed in her mind.

"When we got to you, you were almost dead. Damon fed.." Charli zoned out, Elena's speech became smeary noises. She went over that night in her mind. The party, the house, the wolf…she stopped and looked up. Elena kept going. Then the shower, Damon naked…she gasped at the thought. "You've been out for a few days, everyone's been very worried…Charli? Are you okay?" Elena questioned the look on her best friend's face.

"Yeah…I just…a few days?" Charli became more confused.

"Everyone has been very worried about you, Charli. Jenna's asking too many questions, I don't know what to say, none of us can sleep well…Damon is just…awful…you're lucky, ya know. If he wouldn't have gotten to you any sooner, you would be dead"

"I'm sorry, I just…I thought she was you. You're my best friend…what was I supposed to do?"

"No one is mad, Charli, take it easy. I'm just happy you are alive and okay, and everyone else is too"

"What do we tell Jenna?"

"Don't worry about that now, she's not going to be home til late"

"So…you said…Damon…" Charli let her words trail off slowly.

"Yeah" Elena looked down, a new expression coming across her face "He's been…off. Irritated, quiet, always asking about how you are, calls nonstop…he feels really bad for some reason"

"What's wrong?"

"Hm?" Elena said looking upwards, a little watery eyed.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I mean…I haven't seen him like this over anyone since…"

"You."

"What? No, since Katherine…"

"Or, you. Is that what it is? Look, Elena.." Charli started.

"It's nothing, it's been figured out"

"What does that mean"

"Let's just drop it"

"Elena, I see the way you guys are with each other. It's okay to love them both"

"Why do people keep telling me that…" Elena huffed "I **love** Stefan".

"I know. Elena, I'm not saying you don't. Yes, you love Stefan. But, you love Damon also".

Elena sat in silence. She turned her head and got up to leave to keep Charli from seeing her tear filled eyes. "Elena…I wasn't trying to make you mad…but I can see how you feel about him. I'm not that kind of person, I'm your friend. If—"

"Go for it" Elena's voice shook "He doesn't want me. He wants you"

Charli rushed across the room and stood in front of the door.

"No, you can't be like this with me just because you think Damon doesn't love you anymore. It's not fair. You have Stefan, and Stefan loves you" Charli protested with a step forward and Elena listened silently "I can't help what happens, Elena. You are my **best** friend. I wouldn't do anything to intentionally hurt you. You have to choose…make that final decision, because you can't have them both"

"I can" Elena said softly as she moved around Charli to the door "and I will".


	3. Chapter 3 Yoga

Okay, I know the last two weren't so great…I just read them. Bleh. BUT I think you guys will like the ones to come a lot better. I'm just getting started…

Please review and let me know what ya think! 3

Elena left the room rather frustrated. She loves Stefan and she knew it. She's confused on what's happening with Damon. He's Stefan's brother…that is so wrong. Deep down she knew that's why she wanted him so. As she entered her room, Stefan was already waiting patiently on her bed.

"Stefan" she said surprised "When did you get here? I thought you were hunting".

"I just wanted to surprise you" he sensed her anger "But I should be asking what's wrong with you".

"What" Elena's eyes widened. Did he hear…oh no… "Stefan…"

"I can sense it Elena, so don't tell me it's nothing. If you don't want to talk about it for right now, then fine. I understand, but I am here when you are ready to vent. And in my opinion…whatever happened in there…give her a break. She died. Then came back to a coma for a few days, I would be irritable too".

Elena's jealousy grew at this comment, which was Stefan's intention. He heard the last couple sentences as he crawled through her window. He walked over to her and laid his arms loosely around her waist.

"I'll be back" he kissed her forehead "**Now** I'm going hunting".

They exchanged uneasy smiles as he left through her window in vampire speed.

She walked to her bed and threw herself backwards. _Now it's time to show Charli her place. They were mine and we were happy the way things were. I should have known…I should have remembered the way things were growing up. _

Stefan slowed to an easy walk once his feet were touching the earth. As he passed Charli's window, he looked up and stopped. He watched as she stretched into different yoga positions. Her tight fitting shorts and tank top clung even closer to her skin as she started to perspire. Her hardened nipples and flexibility added to it made his pants tighten. His eyes filled with blood and his fangs peeked out from his top lip. _No_ he told himself and he took control. He shook his head and started back towards the house. _If she's going to start something…then so am I. _

"Stefan" Damon spoke, catching his brothers turn around.

"Damon. You caught me off guard…w-what are you doing here?" he tried to turn the attention from himself.

"I came by to see how Charli was doing, but as we can both…**sense**…she must be doing fine" Damon said and both their eyes locked on the girl in her room. Damon positioned himself closer to Stefan, noses almost touching "This won't happen again".

"What? Man, I was just upstairs with Elena" he threw a slight smile "Still thinkin about it, is all. Thought about going back in… ". He failed miserably at playing the truth off.

"Well, my eyes surely didn't mistakenly see you staring into Charli's window…as your fangs grew…along with other disgusting things".

"Damon…" Stefan started.

"She's mine" Damon said. And with that he flew through her window with inhuman speed.

After Elena left, Charli shut her door and grabbed her ipod. "Sometimes I don't understand that girl" she spoke softly to herself "Must be that time again". She pulled up her hair and put on a pair of black tightfitting booty shorts and a hot pink spaghetti strap tank. Charli strapped the ipod to her arm and hit play on a songlist set for calming yoga music.

She bent and stretched out her body. It was tight from laying in bed for three days. She gasped with pleasure as her joints and spine popped lightly and her muscles stretched back out. Moving from downward dog to the cat lift, a light scent of male cologne hit her nose. Her eyes popped open and she turned around to find a very intrigued Damon perplexed in her bed. She ripped her ear buds from her ears and wrapped them around her hand nervously.

"Damon" she said shocked "How long have you been sitting there".

"Long enough to be ready for you to stretch **me**" he shot her his sexy smirk.

Blushing, she replied "Damon!" and giggled "I don't think Elena would be too happy about that".

"Elena? Who said anything about her? Besides she's with my brother"

"Well from what was said earlier…I don't know"

"What do you mean" he thought Elena wanted nothing with him.

Charli caught his reaction and began to regret ever mentioning this. "Well, she made it very clear that she's in love with you both. Also, that she will keep you both for herself".

"Hm.." he stared at the floor and shrugged "Which makes you feel….threatened?"

"What? Why?"

"You mean after our little…night together…you don't remember do you…" his mood dropped a little.

"I remember some of it" she said with a half smile "But I would love to remember all of it…if you wanna walk me back through it".

Damon's jaw fell open. He stood up without a moment to lose and backed her up tightly against the wall. "Mmm" she moaned in pleasure as his hardened length throbbed against her lips. He could feel her swell under him and her heartbeat threw him into a frenzy. He backed away from her for a second, but they reconnected quickly at the lips. They tore each other's clothes off, literally ripping and busting buttons on Damon's shirt. Damon picked Charli up and ran her over to her bed. He laid her down and began exploring her with his eyes and his hands. He grasped a firm hold on her size c perky breasts. He growled in his stomach as he became more aroused. They felt so perfect in his hands as he massaged them gently. His hands found their way curving around her hips. Pre cum spilled slowly from the head of his dick and his hands reached her soaking, swollen lips. He covered her juices all over her area. She jerked in pleasure as his thumb flicked over her nub. "Damon…" she moaned in a whisper. He flicked his thumb quicker. Left and right, up and down, the mixture of sensations from his touch drove her wild. She moaned again and he entered a finger inside of her. He could feel her walls pulsing in pleasure but he stopped once he reached her g spot and began curling his fingers. He started slow and the faster she moved with him the faster he went, till finally he was almost punching her crotch. "Damon" she called out, he reached up and covered her mouth tightly as he worked with one hand. His thumb flicked her clit while his finger curled rapidly. She finally reached her climax and exploded into an orgasm. Her walls contracted around his still moving finger. Her hips bucked for more and came all over his hand. She reached out for him and pulled him down to the bed.

"Now it's your turn" she smiled as she kneeled over his huge throbbing cock. She lowered her mouth and breathed out hot air. The sensation made his body shake. Then she took her tongue and swirled it around his head and flattened it as she licked up and down his shaft. "oh" he let a weakened moan out. He grabbed her long dark hair and wrapped it around his hand as he held on to her head. He motioned for her to take him into her mouth. She listened but he was too big for her to fit him completely. He let her continue and pulled her head up and down, slowly quickening the pace. The feeling of her flat tongue and thick lips sliding up and down on him made his toes curl. "Mmmm" she moaned, sending vibrations through him. He growled louder now, deep within his gut. His fangs grew and his eyes turned dark blood red. Feeling left his legs as she moved up and down. "I'm gonna cum" he accidentally told her. She stopped movement.

"What? Why?" he said confused.

"You will see" she said as she began to swirl her tongue around his balls. She flicked at them lightly to keep him stimulated, but make his release stronger. Once his toes uncurled she climbed over top of him and hovered. His dick was so hard it stood straight out. She played with him and let the entrance to her cored dance over the head. He laid his head back in pleasure as she moved her hips in a circle. Unable to contain himself any longer he grabbed so tight on her hips she hollered, and he forced her down fast. The most pleasurable pain shot through her once more. She cried out as he stretched her tightness. He held her in a tight position as he thrust in and out with no mercy. He felt her walls tighten as she came close to her finish. No more playing, he was going to fill her with his release. His body began to weaken once more. His toes curled and body shook. Fangs grew back out and his eyes turned once more. He sat up with her now, holding her tight on him. Now, she had her arms stretched behind her, supporting her upper body, as her legs wrapped tight around his waist. Damon sat upwards now with his hands guiding her hips. They both moaned and shook in pleasure. Damon could feel himself getting close just as her moans let him know she was. He moved her faster on top of him. She threw herself back as her walls convulsed around him. Her warm liquid washed over his dick, the feeling sending a rush through his body. He moved over top of her in one swift movement. Just as he came, he lost control and sunk his teeth into her neck. He sucked hard with every pulse of cum that left his body. "Damon" Charli moaned weakly. He let himself drop as the orgasm took over his body. Not even Katherine had ever made him cum so hard. He groaned as he softened and his sensitive member pulled from her tight, swollen core.

Elena's eyes filled with tears as she stood on the other side of the door, listening. This wasn't only sorrow; it was anger. She knew Damon couldn't just be over her so easily yet. And she knew she could win him back over. Her plan started to come together in her mind. She wiped her eyes and walked off with a smirk.


	4. Chapter 4 ChangeOfPlans

Sorry it took so long! Hope you like it! Thanks for the two(at least I got two! Yayy!) reviews, I encourage more! i just want a lil feedback on what you think was it good or bad and suggestions, if any…even if you think it's terrible…tell me it's terrible and whati could do to fix it…lol.

Anyways, here goes, and enjoy!

Elena went back to her room scheming. As she paced back and forth, she noticed a hungry Stefan standing outside her house. She walked closer to focus.

Stefan had seen the whole thing. He heard every word. As well as every sound. Every moan. He grew furious with himself and his brother. First it was Katherine, then Elena, now Charli. Why. He realized Elena noticed him and changed his attention to her window.

"Stefan? What are you doing outside, are you finished already?" Elena asked, concerned.

"No. I never went" he thought up a quick lie "I just miss you a lot".

"Oh" she looked down. She hated that she was even feeling vengeful for Damon.

"What's wrong?" Stefan knew already.

"Nothing…I…I just don't feel good…I think I'm getting my, uhm.." she faked her menstrual cycle.

"Oh" _whateeever _he thought "Do you need me to run and get you something?".

"Actually, it would be nice. But, I don't know if you know of this candy I want. Charli does though. We used to eat it all the time when we were younger. I think she needs to go to the store for something anyways".

"What? Nerds? I can get that, ask her what she needs and I will pick it up for her" Stefan replied.

Elena shot him a stressed look "Stefan, maybe it's –condoms- " she whispered the last word "I don't need to know her personal business. And I forget the name, but I know she knows…you should take her…that or I'll just wait til tomorrow…and get it when I feel better" she pouted.

Stefan smirked at the hidden truth. "Tell her to hurry down here then, I'm getting antsy". Antsy for Charli.

Elena half smiled "Actually…could you ask her with me. I think she is still mad with me…I can't help my mood swings" lies.

"Sure, I'll be up in a sec" he walked casually through the front door and up to Charli's room.

*knock*knock*knock*

"Who is it?" Charli and Damon scrambled for their clothes.

"It's Stefan" Damon moved with inhuman speed and opened the door. The scent of her arousal and cum made him crazy. His fangs began to grow. Veins pulsing around his eyes.

"What's wrong brother" Damon smirked, wiping sweat from his face. He knew already.

"Nothing" Stefan didn't want to draw any more attention to himself and pushed the feeling deep down inside "where's Charli?".

Damon had already backed up to the bed, revealing Charli at her dresser pulling her hair up.

"Why" Damon's stare locked with Stefan.

"Elena wants something from the store, and I'm going" Stefan said when Elena continued with "And I told him I thought you mentioned something about the store earlier. And you could help him find that candy we used to eat…for old times sake".

"Nerds?" Charli said.

"No" Elena said quickly, blushing and finishing her awkward sentence "No, it's something else..i can't remember…but I know you will recognize it when you see it".

"And why should I go?" Charli snapped sarcastically.

"You aren't still irritated are you? Sorry, I'm hormonal…it's just that time…" Elena played her cards almost perfectly.

They stood in silence.

"Weell…" Stefan nudged her playfully.

"Ugh" Charli scoffed "I guess" she went to slide on her nike sandals.

"I'll take her" Damon but in.

"No, it's fine" Stefan said "I'll go".

"Then I am going too" Damon said furiously.

Elena stared at Damon furiously. He wasn't playing the way she wanted…or expected.

"Damon" Charli huffed "It's okay. We won't be long" Stefan's insides sang happily.

"Whatever" Damon whined "I'll be here when you get back" he kissed her long and passionately to prove his place to Stefan and walked off to the bed.

Elena smiled with satisfaction as the two left. As soon as they were gone from the driveway, Elena made her way to Charli's room.

"What do you want, Elena?" Damon said, not looking up from the book he was focused on reading.

"Nothing" she walked in slow and almost seductive "Just wanted to talk".

"What about" Damon looked up.

"Your feelings"

"On…"

"Me"

"Elena" Damon whined again "Really?"

"Well why not"

"It's obvious enough to everyone the way I feel about you…"

"And by everyone to you mean No One"

"No, I mean everyone. And by what they tell me…you have those same feelings" she was now sitting close to him on the bed. Damon put the book down and inched away. She got over him on all fours.

"Kiss me Damon"

"Elena, get off me"

"Just once. If you still don't remember…then I won't bother you. But if you do then I'll leave Stefan…forever" this Damon had longed for years to hear from Katherine. Coming from Elena was a lot better. He didn't know what to feel. But he knew what was right.

Elena pressed her lips hard against his and scrambled his thoughts. He resisted her for a moment or two…but finally gave in. He grabbed her hair and pulled her in deeper. _It's just so…._thought to be continued…

"I really can't think of anything other than nerds" Charli thought hard as they buckled and headed up the road.

"That's what I thought I remember her talking about how you guys used to eat them all the time together. It's funny, I haven't seen you guys even talk of them since you've been back" Stefan replied.

_**For old times sake**_ Elena's words lingered.

"That's because when she went downstairs to get more, her boyfriend came on to me and kissed me. She walked in..oh no…turn around…" Charli's eyes were wide and angry.

"Why? What happened?" Stefan said, confused.

"Do you think he would?" Charli asked worried.

"I'm not sure…it's Damon…but…"

"Exactly…it's Elena…but…"

Stefan sped towards the house.

They ran upstairs, fighting to hold the front and be the one to walk in first. Stefan kicked the door in to Charli's room.

…Damon's thought continued…_horrible…_

The pair on the bed jumped clean across the room as the door flung open.

"Damon!" Stefan and Charli said at the same time "Elena!".

"What…what's going on…I-I…how did I get in here…Why are you…" Elena faked compulsion.

"No" Damon said in almost slow motion with wide eyes.

"Oh, don't you **even** Elena, I'm not stupid, I figured it out. What is your problem" Charli said angrily.

"What are you talking about?" Elena tried to keep faking.

Faster than even the two vampires reflexes, Charli had backed Elena to the wall with her hands tight around her throat. Elena pulled crazily at the tight grip. "I told you noo" Charli growled. Stefan underestimated Charli's strength as he pulled her hand back and it released to wailing on Elena's face. Elena cried out for help and for her to stop. The two men stood there for a second, til they noticed the blood spatters.

"Okay Charli" Damon muttered "Stop. You are hurting her" he said without feeling.

Elena wasn't moving.

"Charli…for real..stop" Stefan urged. The two men finally lifted her off the girl and held her back. She panted and wiped blood from her face, smearing more on by accident.

Elena coughed up blood. Her face was bloody and busted up. Charli was still panting and growling. She sounded almost as though there was a demon in her body.

"Hey, calm down" Damon turned the girl to him. Her eyes were full of dark crimson blood, no color like his. Fangs protruded from her upper lip. "Charli…woah…Stefan…uuhhh…feed Elena some blood and come look at this" Damon said as Charli growled still.

Stefan fed her enough blood to heal most of the wounds. There would always be a tiny scar on the inside of her lip though. He stood and checked out the girl. Once Elena stood up and came to Charli's view once more, Charli lunged for the girl. Damon stood in front of her, blocking her aim. Charli went for Damon. She knocked him to the floor, pinning him tight, hissing in his face. She was only successful at first because she caught him by surprise. Damon gave her a sexy smirk, tho he wasn't sure she wouldn't hurt him. Stefan ripped Charli off of his brother and ran her in superhuman speed back to his home.

"Stefan…Stefan stop!"


End file.
